hichefandomcom-20200214-history
How Echo Echo Omnivurs Could Have Ended
Presesnting to you the second episode of HICHE, How Echo Echo Omnivurs Could Have Ended. (We see Ben and Rook chasing Dr. Animo on his Mutant Frog. Ben stops at a kid's lemonade stand to catch his breath) Rook: Come Ben, Animo is putting distance between us. Ben: Just a second I need to catch my breath. Rook: How you catch a breath? (tries to catch the air)... Nevermind I shall chase Animo alone for a while if you may. Ben: All right, partner. (breathes heavily) Kid: Ben 10! Would you like to buy some lemonade? Ben: Sure. How much? Kid: It's very cheap for you, a Thousand Bucks! Ben: What the-? Okay fine, have it your way, giving up for a juice is a big sacrifice. A lemonade for crying out loud. A hero, when he needs it you give it up to him because 'he' has saved Bellwood's butt a hundred times. Just a glass of lemonade. The Kid starts crying. The kid's mother comes in running. Kid's Mom: Shame on you, Tennyson. Charging money for a cheap lemonade is not illegal, gie it, NOW! Ben gives a thousand bucks and drinks a glass of lemonade. (slaps Omnitrix and transforms into Heatblast) Heatblast: This is the exact oppisite of what I wanted. Kid: Thankyou, but no tip? Heatblast: NO WAY! Kid: Hey, I have a sharp blade that can cut through Diamond. Heatblast: But I'm not wearing any diamonds. The Kid facepalms. ---- Skips Forward ---- ButtBen: NOW THE WATCH IS ON MY BUTT! Bluckic: Is that bad? ButtBen: No not at all bad, only that you just allowed a human being enable no-go-to-toilet function!(Then his mom comes into the headquarters for some reason...) ButtBen: The Omnitrix is on my Butt! How will I use the toilet?!? Sandra: Say what? (Sandra faints and Rook enters) Rook: Why is the Omnitrix on the butt of the Ben Tennyson? Can I take a picture? ButtBen, Bluckic and Driba: He did it! Bluckic: I will do anything to take the Omnitrix from his butt. Even put the Omnitrix on his butt. ButtBen: BTW, do you think I can enter the fashion channel? We see Iron Man, Robin, Echoson and Ben together in the cafe'. Iron Man: On the butt! Srsly? I mean, all you care is using the toilet that time? Ben: I actually needed to use it that time. Echoson: That's Hard Luck you got there, Tennybutts! Still, never knew we were in the same comics though. Robin: Continue the stories Iron Man: (facepalm) Is it going to be lame? I rather listen to J.A.R.V.I.S. J.A.R.V.I.S.: Goody, we shall first talk about exosystems in..... End of cafe' scenes. Echoson: I don't need a new partner! Master Brainstorm: That's why I assigned you both. Swamps: Yeah, with a White Mable- Echoson: And booger heads. Swamps: No you are the Baby Head. Echoson: Then you are the Green Butts- Master Brainstorm: Ha, this is a great, humurous and enjoyable show. They grow so fast. (shows adoring eyes) ---- Skips Forward ---- Echoson: OMG! I'm in jail! And I'm wearing Wildpup's chewed underpants borrowed from Swamps. Unknown Nacho: You are in detension, MWA HA HA BWA HA MWA CRA TASTA BWAMAMAMA CRASPA DWA DWA REWANSA! Echoson: What kind of laugh is this? Unknwon Nacho: The evil crispy laugh. After Thousand Years. Echoson (1018 years old): Can I go home, now? THE END! Like or Dislike? Like Dislike Category:HICHE Shorts